1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector securely retaining the contact during mating and disengaging with a mating component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors are typically used to couple PCB (Printed Circuit Board) which have numerous electrical devices. U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,677 issued to Yi et al. on Jan. 27, 2009 discloses a universal serial bus (USB) connector which defines an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing and a metal shell enclosing the housing. The housing defines a base portion and two stacked tongues extending forwards from the base portion. Each tongue defines a plurality of receiving grooves recessed from a bottom face thereof and further running through the base portion. The plurality of contacts each is received in a corresponding receiving groove and retained to the housing by the barbs projecting outwards from the retaining portion engaging with opposite side faces of the receiving groove. However, an electrical connector suitable for miniaturization will make the housing be thinner and thinner, and the bards engaging with the housing will broken the housing easily. On the other hand, the retaining portion is hard to attach to the top face of the receiving groove and a space will be provided therebetween, which may weaken the retaining efficacy between the contact and the housing. Hence, it is desired to provide an electrical connector to overcome the problems mentioned above.